


Anniversary Present

by delphinus



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: (I know there have been times when I've needed to), (fluff that begins with angst and contains some h/c), (just a warning in case you're avoiding anything even mildly angsty), (so I wanted to offer that courtesy), I knew this already, I mean, I was in the mood to write something full of feels, I'm biased, Jason and Tim can be seriously sweet, M/M, Moving On, but huh, hopefully this lives up to that goal, just fluff, okay, so you tell me, that's all this is, that's more than enough pointless tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphinus/pseuds/delphinus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the fifth anniversary of Jason's second death. Tim, his lover, has taken the day off to mourn just like he does every year. Then he gets a call from Dick...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teland/gifts).



> Hi! This was not what I was supposed to be writing, but it happened anyway. Hope it's worth the half an hour it took me to throw it together. (Not counting editing time, which was more like a month. Because OCD.) Basically, I just really wanted to write something sweet and kind of touchy-feely. Enjoy.
> 
> In other notes, this little drabble thing is dedicated to the marvelous Teland. Because their works never fail to brighten my day, and I frequently find myself in need of a little day-brightening. So here's a little something in thanks for all the hard work and wonderful words. It's beyond deserved. (Especially because my writing in no way lives up to the high standard set by theirs.)

Tim sighed, picking up the picture frame on his nightstand. He ran his fingers over the glass with a sad smile. The photograph was the last one he'd taken with the camera Jay gave him their first Christmas together. A picture of Jason frozen in mid-laugh, simple, honest joy written on his face. A tear dripped onto the edge of the frame and Tim wiped it away.

"Five years," he whispered quietly.

His phone rang. He ignored it. It rang again. Then his communicator chimed the signal for important information. He answered it with a frown.

"What do you want, Dick?" he asked when the tiny earpiece was off of passive receive.

"You need to come here."

"Today isn't a good day for this."

"Just come. The Manor, not the Cave."

Tim's frown deepened. "Fine."

Dick let out a gust of breath. "Get here as fast as you can." There was a beep when the line went dead.

Tim reluctantly set the picture back down and got up to leave, riding his motorcycle out to Bristol. Alfred met him at the Manor doors. The elderly butler was paler than usual as he took Tim's jacket and gloves. Cloth, because leather reminded him.

"There is someone awaiting you in your room, Master Timothy."

Tim's eyes widened and he bolted up the stairs. Someone in his room, in the room they had shared, when Tim himself hadn't been in there since? Whatever was going on, it was big. He reached the door and hesitated, then he was throwing it open. The sight that greeted him held him frozen in place.

Jay smiled at him crookedly, standing to approach Tim like he would a scared animal. "Hey, Tim. I'm back. Big Bird ran the tests and everything. I'm exactly who I look like. I can't blame you if you don't believe me, though. Dick says I was gone for a pretty long time." He was standing right in front of Tim for that last sentence and he reached out gently to cup his one-time fiancé's cheek. "I only just came back this morning. I was dead and then I wasn't, and thank God you guys gave me an escape button this time. Al says that was your idea. Knew I could always trust you to have my back."

It was too much. Tim unfroze only to collapse against the bigger, stronger man. "Jay. Jaybird. Missed you so much."

Jason tangled his fingers in Tim's hair, put a hand on the small of his back, and held on. "Missed you too, baby. From the second I was out of that stupid coffin, you were all I could think about. I love you. I feel like I never said that enough. And I know you've probably moved on and junk-"

"Move on?" Tim interrupted hoarsely, pulling back. "How could I ever-? You're the love of my life. I still wear the stupid engagement ring you gave me. No, I didn't move on. I didn't move on at all."

Jason's eyes widened for just a moment before he closed the distance between them in a crush of lips. Achingly sweet and longing. "I love you. So much, Tim. I'll say it every single day I'm alive."

"I don't care what you say so long as you're alive to say it."

"I can't promise, you know I can't promise, but I will do my best to never leave you again."

"I know. Thank you. Please don't go."

"Do you still want to marry me?"

"Always, Jason. Jay. Always." Tim fought to not start sobbing again.

Jason rubbed his back soothingly. "I've got you, Baby Bird. Always."

**Author's Note:**

> So... Questions? Comments? Critiques?


End file.
